


The sweetest Guy

by Gynny



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Crush, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: Cyrus came out to TJ. But he really didn't planned to.





	The sweetest Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I got that aks on my Tumblr ♥

(Ok so, sorry pal I changed it a bit? Instead of inviting TJ over, they are just in class and something embarrassing about Cyrus happen. Hope it’s cool for you! J TYRUS Fanfic with mention of Jyrus. If you only ship Jyrus you can still read this, the Tyrus part can be seen as a huge friendship ;) )

 

English class was boring. Cyrus was fighting against the urge to sleep, not wanting to be rude, but it wasn’t easy. It was the last class of the day, and he already knew Tom Sawyer, the book they were studying, like he was the one who written it, so it was really difficult for him to stay focus. He just copied mindlessly everything their teacher wrote on the big black board, lost in other thoughts. Gay thoughts, if the corners of my textbook filled with “JONAH BECK”’s in heart surrounded by other little heart was proof enough. He blushed, looking for his eraser to remove all of it.

“And that is how Tom Sawyer and his friend Huckleberry Finn witness the murder of DR. Robinson.” said Miss Jane, they English teacher, wiping the blackboard hastily. A big grunt of frustration echoed in the silent classroom.

“I didn’t finish writing that!” TJ cry out, obviously upset. He was trying really hard to get his rank high, to keep his status in the basketball team, and every time the teacher moved too fast, he felt like he was the one who was too slow and it didn’t help much with his insecurities.

“Oh. I’m sorry TJ, you’ll have to catch up on one of your friends later.” Miss Jane seemed really sorry. TJ sigh, already knowing that he won’t ask anyone for their textbook by his own.

“Whatever.”

The bell rang and everyone started packing their things. Cyrus got up, his textbook in hand and stood in front of TJ.

“You can have my notes, if you want.” He said, with a big smile on his face. “I already know this book, I read it like one hundred times, so I don’t really need it.”

TJ smiled, grabbed the textbook and put it in his backpack.

“Thanks Goodguy. I’ll give it back to you tomorrow.” And he’s gone.

It’s only when Cyrus turns around and saw his eraser on his deck that he realized. He never remove the hearts.

 

To say that he was scared was a big understatement. He was terrified. That’s not the way he planned to come out to TJ. To be honest, he hadn’t even planned to coming out to TJ, yet. But here it was. He just gave the guy his textbook filled with the name of a boy in hearts all around the pages. It was not even ambiguous at this point.

He didn’t even TJ, to scare to face him. But they had class together today, and he was supposed to get his textbook back, so he kind of had to face him after all. But the later, the better.

“Hi Cyrus!”

Cyrus jumped. He just arrived at school and TJ was already here, in front of him. It was too soon, too soon.

“Hi TJ.” Cyrus winced at the sound of his voice, broken and shrill.

“Can I talk to you?”

“No.” Cyrus wanted to say. “No, you may not, leave me alone, please TJ, please.”

“Sure.” He said, instead, letting himself being carried away to a desert corner of the school. TJ open his backpack and give him his textbook back.

“First, this is yours.”

“First”. So he had something else to say. Cyrus took his textbook, shaking, waiting for the “I don’t want you near me anymore” part.

“And I have a gift for you.” TJ smiled, seeking through his backpack. Now Cyrus was surprised. A gift? Nothing about him writing “Jonah Beck” all over his textbook with hearts and everything? Maybe he did erase them after all, forgetting about it and stressing over nothing. TJ made a delightful grunt.

“There it is!” He said, handing Cyrus a pen. “It’s an invisible ink pen.” Cyrus felt his blood run cold. He didn’t erase them. TJ saw it. “That way you can still write your feelings down when you feel the need to, and no one will ever know about it.” He was smiling very kindly to Cyrus. “I thought about buying you a secret diary first, but if a teacher saw you with two textbook in class, they could have confiscated it, so that was kind of dangerous.” When he noticed that Cyrus wasn’t moving, or talking, TJ slowly lowered his hand, still holding the pen. “Did I, um... Did I do something wrong? Should I have just said nothing?”

Cyrus looked up, and the worry he saw in TJ’s eyes calmed him down a bit. Still scared and stressed, he simply whispered “You... You’re not mad?”

TJ frown. “Mad? At you? Why should I be mad?”

Cyrus started fidgeting, uncomfortable. “I... I like boys, TJ. Don’t... You don’t think it’s... Weird?”

TJ just stared at him during some long seconds before chuckling a bit. “Cyrus, no offence man but... You are already the weirdest guy I know. So this? You, loving boys? It’s just love and it’s actually the most normal thing about you.”

He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe that he was having so much love and support from TJ, right now. Sure, they were kind of friend, and that’s how friends should react, right? But TJ wasn’t Buffy or Andi. TJ could be mean, have been mean in the past. He was surprised to be shown so much kindness from someone who could be so rude. It was over overwhelming and he felt like he could cry any minute now. He slowly took the pen from TJ.

“Woaw, TJ, I... Thank you. God I could seriously cry right now, is it weird?”

TJ laughed fondly. “Do you need to go swing a little?”

Cyrus started laughing as well, evacuating all the stress this situation putted on him, and slowly his laughter turned into sobs, big relieved sobs. He heard TJ curse and before he knew it, he was pulled in a tight hug. He reciprocated the embrace automatically. The hug lasted some minutes before Cyrus pulled back, wiping his tears.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you so much, TJ.”

“No, thank you.” He smiled.

“Thank me? For what?”

“For being you.” Cyrus snickered in disbelief. “No, I’m serious Cyrus, you don’t seem to realize how great you are.” He put his hand on Cyrus shoulder. “You are a beautiful human being, Goodman. You are kind, and cool, and so smart, ok? Thank you, for being you and for being my friend. You make me want to improve myself everyday. You make me want to be kind and help people, just like you do. You are very, very good to me, so, yeah. Thank you for existing, thank you for being around me so much and thank you for the textbook, I’m totally going to nail the next English test.” He finished with a grateful smile.

“You are trying to make me cry again, don’t you?” Whined Cyrus, gently pocking the jock shoulder.

TJ laughed. “You got me underdog.”

Cyrus smiled. “Yeah.”

Later that day, during Math class, Cyrus used TJ’s gift for the first time, using with his more beautiful writing on the corner of the page he was on: TJ Kippen is the sweetest guy I know.


End file.
